


Elasticity

by Yeomanrand



Series: Rand's Fic Promptly Fills [15]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Multilingual Character, Nudity, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Public Nudity, This fandom I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Avengers, Bruce Banner, Just once he wishes he wouldn't wake up naked</p>
<p>Probably less cracky than you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elasticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



He's laying

He's laying on crushed wood

He's laying on crushed wood and stone

He's laying on crushed wood and stone, and one of those pieces of stone is jabbing him in the kidney

He's laying on crushed wood and stone, and one of those pieces of stone is jabbing him in the kidney, and he's stark naked.

Pun not intended.

And he's not only stark naked, but he can't move because part of the roof is covering him from the waist down. Which is good, because he also has an audience. And based on the materials around him and that audience, he'd say he's in what used to be a barn on a farm somewhere near a school in Central or South America, though he can't tell what country. He gives the mixed group of children a quick, embarrassed smile and doesn't move, trying to remember the pre-mission briefing so he can figure out where the hell he is. Brazil, maybe? His Portuguese is damn rusty.

"Alguém fala Inglês? ¿Alguien habla Inglés?"

Briefing. Briefs. He needs to talk to Stark or Fury about developing a fabric that can hold its elasticity under the kind of abuse he puts his clothes through.

"A little," one of the braver girls speaks up. "Do you need helping?"

He shakes his head, gives her a slightly steadier smile. "Just some clothes, roupa, por favor."

She turns and speaks too quickly to the rest of the group for him to follow; one of the boys races away and the others settle around Bruce like...well, like children expecting a story.

He sighs, searching through his fractured memory; it's not impossible to remember what happened when The Other Guy is running the show, but it's never easy. And it'd be a lot easier to approach this with dignity if he'd woken up with some clothes on.


End file.
